


Roxanna's Adventure B2 | NCIS Fanfiction

by Marilyn42203Allen



Series: Roxanna's Adventure [1]
Category: House M.D., NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn42203Allen/pseuds/Marilyn42203Allen
Summary: Daughter of Blythe House[Diane Baker] and Quadrillionaire($1,000,000,000,000,000) Kendal Jones and sister of Gregory House[Hugh Laurie]...Roxanna Jones[Zooey Deschanel] is trying to make a living as a SSA of the BAU and Agent of NCIS.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Roxanna's Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976995





	1. Chapter 1

Previously in Roxanna's Adventure

Roxanna Terra Emery Jones walk's up to Director Thomas Morrow and Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs after getting off her Motorcycle.

Roxanna:I hope i'm not to late.

Morrow:Don't worry about it Roxanna.This is Agent Jethro Gibbs.

Roxanna:Hello.It's a pleasure to meet you."Shakes his hand".

Jethro:"Nods".

Morrow:Shall we go inside?.

Roxanna:We shall.

\---

Morrow:Before you leave Agent's this is SSA Roxanna Jones.The Second Director of NCIS starting today.I expect you to make her feel welcome.Roxanna want to tell them about your carrier.

Roxanna:I'd rather not brag.

Morrow:They need to know who they are working with.

Roxanna:"Sighs".I've worked for the FBI BAU for 15 years.Being active Second Director is very new to me and a new challenge.

Agent Tony looks at me shocked and says...

Tony:15 years?,Aren't you a little young?.

Roxanna:I was 22 when i started out i'm currently 36 i wouldn't say i'm that young.

Tony:Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo Jr but you can call me whatever you want."Winks".

Roxanna:Well in that case Agent Dinozzo...I'll call you Anthie.

Kate:":Laughs".Agent Kate Todd.Please call me Kate.

Roxanna:Pleasure to meet you.

Morrow:You three should get going."Walks upstairs".

Roxanna:Nothing but a First day and first case before your first cup of coffee.

Tony:Sound's bad.

Roxanna:Not until i miss 3 cups."Smirks".My older half brother says i turn into a grouch.He would know he's a Medical Doctor.

They enter the Elevator.

Kate:What's his name?.

Roxanna:Gregory House.He has a reputation in New Jersey.I wouldn't be suprised if you heard of him.

Tony:I have.I was told he's a jerk and a narc.

Roxanna:"Laughs".He only claims that.He isn't really.He cares just doesn't show it.Hipocratic.Sarcastic.Get's the job done.He isn't who he show's himself to be that's for sure.

Kate:Sound's like you look up to him.

Roxanna:He's been there for me when no one else was.He in other words is like a mentor to me other than Agent Jason Gideon and Agent David Rossi.

Kate:"Smiles".

\---

Tony yells not wearing any clothes as he see's an Iguana the team rush in seeing him with a gun pointed at the Iguana.Tony cover's himself up with a small chair.

Jethro,Roxanna:I need Coffee.

The two drink their cups of Coffee in a kitchen.

ethro:Crazy morning.

Roxanna:I've had crazier.

Jethro:"Raises eyebrow".Should i even ask?.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".I put away Serial Killer's almost every week.Benjamin Atkins,Anthony Balaam and Robert Berdella and many more killer's.Every morning i got up trying to figure out how to solve the case with the team.

Jethro:Your right that is crazier.

Roxanna:Looking at crime photo's in those files was heart breaking.

\---

Kate:So then what's the problem?.

Jethro:Romance between agents Kate...it never works.

Kate:Are you speaking from experience?.

Jethro:"Gives her a look".

Roxanna:I'm going to take my chance to say before i hit the hay that most Romances between agents don't always work but some do.

Kate:Now you are speaking from experience.

Roxanna:"Nods".

Kate:Come on time for girl talk.

Roxanna:I'd rather hit the hay.

\---

Jethro:You rarely ask to get coffee with me.

Roxanna:Kate...She was determined to get me to open up.In the 1 year and 6 month's we have known eachother."Chuckles with tears in her eyes".She actually got me to open up to her a few months ago for the first time we talked about an important thing from 2001.....She was a sister to me Jethro....On this team we are family and she was ripped from us by that Son of a bitch."Cries".

Jethro:"Hugs her".

\---

Jethro and Roxanna are in Autopsy looking at Kate's body.

Roxanna:We were at a bar.

Jethro:"Looks to her".

Roxanna:I told her of an event from March 11th 2001.....I was engaged to an Agent named Darren Collins....I was 5 months pregnant with a baby girl.Gregory helped us pick out a name.We named her Sheliana.There was a drive by shooting.Killed Darren and the bullet hit my stomach immediately killing my daughter.Only few people in my life know this.

Jethro:"Hugs her".

Roxanna:I feel like this is loosing Sheliana and Darren all over again."Cries".

Jethro:I'm here.We are all here.Remember that.

\---

Jethro helps Roxanna up of the basement floor the both of the drunk.The two's faces are so close that they stare at eachother and Jethro kisses Roxanna.

\---

Jethro and Roxanna stand in the elevator and Jethro turns it off and looks to Roxanna.

Jethro:I'm retiring.I'm going to Mexico.

Roxanna:Are you saying what i think your saying?.

Jethro:"Sighs nodding".

Roxanna:Jet the team will be loosing you.They can't loose me too.And i won't go to Mexico you know i want to be near Greg.

Jethro:I know.That's why.I'm ending whatever we have going on.

Roxanna:"Hugs him".Jethro.Whatever makes you happy."Smiles".I support.

Jethro:"Nods".

They stare at each other for a moment and Jethro kisses her one last time.

\---

Roxanna:Say that about my brother again.

Jack:Woah there calm down.

Roxanna:You call Greg an ass.Well your the real one.I put guy's like you away for a living.The past 17 years of my life.You already shot him twice neverless.I don't want to hear another peep out of you while i'm in the room.

Greg:Roxanna.I'm sure you got work at your job.Why don't you leave?.I'm fine.

Roxanna:Gibbs retired."Looks to Greg".13 days ago.Things haven't been the same there.

Greg:Roxanna.What happened?.

Roxanna:He broke off whatever we had between us so i could stay with the team and i can be near you.He left to Mexico......I fell in love with him.I never told him.

Greg:Roxanna.Go back to the team.Doctors orders for cheering up.

Roxanna:Damn it.Playing that card with me?.

Greg:I'll call you.We can talk.Just right now isn't a great time.

Roxanna:"Nods hugging him".Love you Sherlock.

Greg:"Whispers".Love you too Sunshine.

\---

Jethro:"Hugs her".I'm Sorry.

Roxanna:Breaking your own rules?.

Jethro:"Smirks".Wouldn't be the first time.

Roxanna:You have nothing to be sorry about Jet.You broke off whatever we had 4 months ago because you wanted to see your friend Mike in Mexico and quit NCIS.I supported your decision no matter how much it hurt and still hurts me.

Jethro:"Hugs her".It hurt me too.I never stopped thinking about you and the team.

Roxanna:Yet you didn't want to leave Mexico....Damn it i fell in love with you Jethro!,And you just up and leave!....I couldn't go back out into the field because i was hurt not seeing you there for an entire 4 months!,Greg was shot by a husband of a former deceased patient twice after you left.He almost died.And about us."Tears run down her cheeks"......I missed you so much.And now your back and what?,We ignore the 5 dates we went on?.The romantic moments we had?.

Jethro:No..."Walks up to her wiping her tears running down her cheeks".I fell in love with you too.But 4 months ago the trauma i went thru 15 years ago...came back up.I had to get thru it again and adjust before i could ask you something.

Roxanna:Ask me what?.

Jethro:Will you be my girlfriend?.

Roxanna:Yes you idiot.

They kiss.

\---

Jethro:Your really not like anyone here.

Roxanna:I don't know i've heard the team say i act like you."Smirks".

Jethro:"Smirks".We'll have to tell the team at some point.Because.I wan't to ask you to move in with me.

Roxanna:Really?.

Jethro:"Nods".

Roxanna:"Smiles".Yes.

Jethro:Didn't doubt that answer.

Roxanna:Of course not Jet.We should get going before they think we got in trouble with our boss.

Jethro:"Chuckles".

\---

Roxanna:Jethro.

Jethro:Roxanna.

Roxanna:We need to talk...It's something that will effect our lives.

Jethro walks over to her and he raises his eyebrow.

Roxanna:I'm Pregnant.Jethro i know you didn't want more kids after Kelly but-

She get's cut off by Jethro kissing her then picking her up and twirling her around.

Jethro:"Smiles".How far along?.

Roxanna:"Smiles".7 weeks!.

Jethro:"Smiles".

\---

Tim:Do you guys have a name yet?.

Jethro:We do.

Roxanna:Shall i tell them?.

Jethro:Well i told them he news of the pregnancy.

Roxanna:"Smiles looking at the team".We are naming her Castiella Jayne Gianna Gibbs...Cas or CJay for short.

Tony:You named her after probie's book character of you?.

Roxanna:I thought it was a pretty name.Still do.And we thought we would name our daughter after the book.Castiella mean's Shield Of God in Hebrew.Jayne means Gift From God and Gianna means...

Ziva:God is Merciful.

Ducky:Great choice of a name you two.

Jethro:Thanks Duck.

Abby:I love the name!,It's so pretty!.

Roxanna:Thanks Abs."Smiles".

Tim:I had no idea Gianna meant that.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".Well in your book i guess my real name should be Mercy.

Tim:"Laughs".

Tony:How did you choose her name?.

Roxanna:I heard the name in a show and i thought it was a good fit for our daughter.

Jethro:I came up with Jayne.

Roxanna:I chose the spelling to be J-A-Y-N-E.

Abby:Either way the Gibblet's name is perfect!.

\---

The team are sitting at their desks.Roxanna sitting in a chair next to Jethro's desk.The Elevator dings and the doors open.Roxanna looks over seeing a man walk out.She speed walks over to him crying and hugs him.

Roxanna:Papa!.

Ken:Roxanna!."Kisses her forehead". 

They hug not letting go of each other for 5 entire minutes till hey hear someone clearing their throat.They turn around to see Tony,Tim and Ziva behind them.

Roxanna:Tony,Tim and Ziva this is my father."Smiles at Ken".I haven't seen you in...21 years!.

Ken:I know and i'm sorry about that...Me and Gloria have been enjoying our world tour.

Roxanna:Mom said you were in Paris last she heard.

Ken:We were.

The Elevator doors open again to reveal a woman and a young 30 something year old man carrying 2 paper gift bags.The woman see's Roxanna and runs over hugging her.

Gloria:My heaven's you have grown up Roxanna!.And an expecting mother!.Kendal we have grand babies!.

Ken:"Laughs".I know that dear.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".It's great to see you two Gloria.

Gloria:Your mother told us you worked here.She goes on the entire hour on the phone about you.She said you left the BAU.

Roxanna:Well after being offered this job."Smiles".I wouldn't have it any other way with my 3rd family.

\---

Ziva:You act a lot like your father.

Tim:Except he can talk for an entire 5 minutes about Roxanna.

Roxanna:"Raises an eyebrow".What did he say now?.

Tim:"Clears throat".That uh That you were one of the most popular kids in school and you also used to sing every night at the band stand in New Jersey up until you both moved to Virginia when you were 17.

Roxanna:Hm not as bad as i thought he would say.

Tim:He also stated that...You were a book worm and also studied in college to be a Forensic Scientist and Medical Examiner and to be a Federal Agent.

Roxanna:Now he's just bragging.

Tony:You could do both Abby's and Ducky's jobs?.

Roxanna:'Sighs".Yes but i'd rather be an Agent instead Tony.

The Elevator door's swing open again as Tony say's...

Tony:Does Gibbs know all this about you?.

Kendal and Gloria Jones leave the Elevator walking over as Jethro walks up behind Tony.

Jethro:Do i know what Dinozzo?.

Tony:"Clears throat".That uh you know how smart Roxie is.

Jethro:"Smirks".Of course i know.

Jethro walks up next to Roxanna as Kendal walks up to Roxanna with Gloria and he stands in front of Jethro.

Ken:"Puts out his hand".Kendal Jones.

Jethro:"Shakes his hand".Agent Gibbs.

Roxanna:Jethro this is my father Kendal and my step mother Gloria.

Jethro:Nice to meet you both.Roxanna told me a lot about you.

Gloria:Oh really now?."Smirks".Did she tell you what we do for a living?.

Roxanna:Of course i have.

Tony:Wait...You both aren't the Kendal and Gloria Jones?.

Roxanna:Team.Elevator now.

They all go into the Elevator.

Roxanna:Tony you repeat this to Ducky and Abby in this Elevator later please...Yes Tony they are.No one is aloud to know i'm a heiress.It can put us all in danger.

\---

Roxanna leaves the bathroom over hearing Gloria.

Gloria:Jethro when she graduated college.At her graduation party.John.Her step father made us leave.He kept her from us.But we wanted to keep her safe so we obeyed him and we left on a world tour.5 months ago we learn't he passed away.We packed up our things and decided to take one last trip.To Paris where we met.We came back here knowing Her.Greg and Blythe were safe.That we were safe to be back in her life.

Ken:John was abusive to the three of them.He made Greg the man he is today.I was with Blythe for 9 years behind John's back.He knew about it.The kids just think that i was with Blythe just for one night after meeting at a park.We did meet at a park but years before Roxanna was born.

Jethro:Why are you telling me this?.

Gloria:Because...Your the father of her child.You are her boyfriend and when we tell her.You need to know how to help her.

Roxanna:"Walks over".I don't need help."Grabs her jacket".What i needed was the truth.You both lied to me.Elaine we are sorry but we have something to tend to.I'll pay for the meal."Puts an 100 dollar bill on the counter".Keep the change."Puts a 30 dollar bill on Ken and Gloria's table".For a taxi.

\---

Roxanna:Mom lied to us too Greg.

Greg:They were together in secret for 9 years?.

Roxanna:I think it was an open relationship.I saw pictures of dad with woman around that time when i was little.

Greg:That's a lot to process.

Roxanna:John kept Papa away from me.For 21 years Greg.We need to confront Mom on this.

Greg:Damn right.When your not pregnant we will go.Keep your stress levels down

Roxanna:"Nods".

\---

Tony,Tim,Abby and Ducky walk into the hospital room as Roxanna is holding her and Jethro's daughter.The team stares at them and Castiella for a few minutes in shock.Roxanna and Jethro smile at their bundle of joy.

Roxanna:Team...Meet Castiella Jayne Gianna Gibbs."Smiles".

Abby:She is so precious!.

Roxanna:Shh...Thank you Abs."Smiles".

Tony:She'll be saying the Gibbs Rules in no time.

They all laugh.

Tim:Ziva should be seeing her.

Roxanna:We know.But she needs her time.

Jethro:Ducky.Come see your grand child.

Ducky:Grand child?.Jethro i'm not her grandfather.

Roxanna:You're the grandfather of the team Ducky.We want her to call you her grandfather or Grand Ducky per say.

Ducky:"Smiles walking over".Hello Castiella.

Tobias Fornell walks into the room holding a small teddy bear that is dressed in a Marine uniform.

Tobias:I was told you got a new team member."Hands Jethro the bear".Emily helped pick out a stuffed animal.She's with Diane.

Roxanna:"Smiles".I'm sure Castiella will love the bear.Thank you both for it.

Tobias:Every child needs a toy.

Jethro:Roxanna has news for you.

Roxanna:Since Jethro is Uncle Gibbs to Emily and i'm Auntie Roxie.We decided for Castiella your Uncle Tobias."Smiles".

Tobias:Of course."Chuckles".Em will be excited for a cousin.

Roxanna:"Smiles".Tony,Tim and Abby.You three are god parents.

Tony,Tim and Abby's mouths widen in shock.

Roxanna:Your gonna catch flies...Ziva's also a godmother.

Jethro:We planned this long time ago.

Roxanna:"Smiles".Castiella has all of us to be here for her now.


	2. Chapter 2

{June 2009}

Roxanna's p.o.v

Me and Jade are in the living room watching TV as Castiella sleeps.Jethro walks in from the basement after getting ready for work.

Jethro:Go another Meth Overdose.Gotta go.

We kiss.

Roxanna:Say goodbye to our daughter first.

Jethro:You know i will.

Jethro walks upstairs and i chuckle.

Jade:You two are such a great couple Roxie.You both are made for eachother.

Roxanna:"Smiles drinking her Coffee".Oh just how much i missed my Coffee.

Jade:'Laughs".Me and Rowena never go a day without it.Since i let her have her first sip of Coffee a few months ago.She's 15 going on college student.

Roxanna:"Laughs".How is she anyway?.

Jade:She's good.Already starting to be a pain in the neck though.

Roxanna:Things will get better once she get's older and more mature.

Jade:Okay kid expert.

Roxanna:I wouldn't say i'm an expert.

Jethro walks down the stairs and kisses me again.

Jethro:But you are a damn good mom and Agent.

Roxanna:Come back safe you hear me?.

Jethro:As you wish."Leaves".

Roxanna:"Yells out the door".Okay Westley.

Jethro:Bye Buttercup."Get's in his car".

We laugh as he drives away.

Jade:Sometimes i wonder how you got him to read that book to you.

Roxanna:Once a book worm you turn others into one.

Jade:Yeah maybe that magic of your could help me with Rowena.

Roxanna:"Winks"'.I can try.

As hours pass Jethro calls me from work telling me Tony and Tim confronted him on replacing Ziva.Telling him it's time to move on.I agree with them.Jethro said he put them in charge of finding a replacement.He mentioned to me no one heard from Ziva since she left.

{July}

Jethro updated me on the meth ring telling me Petty Officer Dimarco is recovering.No one has replaced Ziva's position at NCIS while i'm on my 12 week Maternity leave.No one has heard from Ziva in 2 months.I've been worried about her wondering how she is doing.If she knows about me and Jethro's daughter being born on June 6th.Castiella has been growing bigger for a month old.Castiella likes to fall asleep being sang too.Me and Jethro have a system for everytime she cries.In the night time i check on her first and the second time she cries Jethro goes to her nursery checking on her.During the day Jade stays with me helping me around the house while Jethro works.Rowena stops by at night sometimes to see Castiella.Rowena is like a daughter to me.Since i've known her since she was born Rowena calls me her Aunt Roxie.

{August}

For the past 42 days i've been stuck at home with Jade,Castiella and occasionally Rowena.The team stops by after work every few days to see Castiella.Me and Jethro have been enjoying the joys of parent hood.All though we don't always get a good night's sleep.Although i love my daughter very much i miss working at NCIS which has become a 3rd home to me.I have 6 more weeks of Maternity leave.When i go back to work Jade will be taking care of Castiella at her house until Me and Jethro come home.Rowena has been adjusting well with our arrangement's.Jethro called to tell me he has news for me when he gets home.My heart dropped knowing something.All i asked him was one word."Ziva?"...He replied with a "Yeah".Letting me know he will be home to see me soon.After that conversation i layed down on the couch crying.Jethro came home one day weeks later telling me they are gonna stop Saleem Ulman.Although i want to help the team i can't having my Maternity leave and not being ready to leave Castiella.

{September}

Jethro came home from work telling me the case has taken a turn and that Saleem likes to have daily Caf-Pow.Tony and Tim have decided to go to the Sahara Desert.When they stopped by the house i hugged them telling them to come back safe or i will slap them.Jethro leaves with them.

-Flashback-

Roxanna:You come back safe.Cas needs her father."Hugs and kisses him".

Jethro:I'm a Marine Sniper.I'll do everything in my power to come back safe to you both."Picks up Castiella from the crib".Hey there Goddess.I'm going on a trip.I'll be back."Kisses her forehead.

Castiella:"Smiles".

We all awe at her and Jethro.

Jethro:"Puts Castiella back in her crib".What?.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".Nothing.

-Flashback ends-

I get news Jethro,Tim and Tony are back and Ziva is alive and is with them.I grab Castiella leaving to NCIS.There we wait and the Elevator door's open as Ducky and Abby visit with Me and Castiella.We all look at the Elevator seeing Tim,Tony,Jethro and Ziva.Leon claps and so does everyone else.I rush over to Ziva hugging her and pull back.Abby hugs Ziva as Jethro takes Castiella from me holding her.Jethro puts an arm around me.

Roxanna:"Smiling".We have the family together again.

Jethro:"Smiles".I've been meaning to talk to you about that...How do you feel about being the 5th Mrs.Gibbs?.

Roxanna:"Gasps kissing him".Yes!.

Everyone cheers as i hug Jethro and our daughter.

Ziva:"Smiling".She looks like the perfect combination of you both.

Roxanna:Castiella do you want to see your god mother Ziva?.

Castiella:"Coes".

We all laugh.

{September 25th 2009}

Me,Jethro and Castiella who's in her stroller all walk around Washington DC.We stop into a Jewelry shop.We look at rings and find a perfect Engagement ring.We buy it and Jethro gets down on one knee.

Jethro:Let's do this properly.Roxanna Terra Emery Jones.Will you be my Roxanna Gibbs?.

Roxanna:Yes you idiot.

Jethro:"Laughs putting the ring on her finger".

We kiss when he stands up and everyone in the shop cheers.Then Castiella cries.Jethro picks her up smiling.

Jethro:Is that your way of saying congratulations?.

Castiella:Ah!.

We laugh at our daughter's silliness.

Roxanna:This little family we have...I'd never have it any other way."Smiles".

Jethro:Wouldn't trade it for the world."Smiles".

Roxanna:I love you Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Jethro:And i love you SSA Roxanna Terra Emery Jones.

Castiella:Eeah.

We chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

{NCIS 7X02} {September 29th 2009}

Me and Jethro are in the basement while Jade is with Castiella upstairs who is taking a nap.Jethro grabs his tap measure and we hear Ziva speak up.

Ziva:Hello Gibbs,Roxanna.

We look over seeing Ziva at the stairs.

Ziva"Walks down the steps".Your door was open.Jade is with Castiella.

Jethro:Usually is.

Ziva:"Sighs".I apologize for being late.The Navy Lodge i was staying at ran a surprise drill this morning so i just...

Jethro:"Walks over to a working bench".

Ziva:It' not Important.

Jethro:How are you?.

Ziva:I am fine...Gibbs.That is what i wish to speak to you about among other things.

Jethro and Me walk up to her.

Ziva:First of all I...Wanted to say...Thank you."Hands him a cloth wrapped with a small rope around it".Which Hardly seem's sufficient.Considering so I-It just called um...

Jethro:"Takes out a chisel from the cloth".It's an old Buck Mortise Chisel.

Ziva:That is not for rescuing me.That is for leaving me in Israel.You're probably wondering perhaps i rigged it to explode...

Jethro:No...I was thinking this is a really nice Chisel.

Ziva:When uh...You left me in Israel.I-I felt betrayed."Turns around".But I..."Turns to Jethro".I had a long time to think about things.Very,Very,Very long time.And you were right to leave me there.

Jethro:I know.

Ziva:Well the point is now i do too.I had forgotten who i could trust.We were a team and i would like that again.

Jethro:You need to talk to the Director.

Ziva:It is your blessing i came for.

Jethro's phone rings Ziva sighs as he picks it up.

Jethro:"Into Phone".Yeah Dinozzo what do you got?.Uh-huh where?.Meet you there."Hangs up".

Jethro looks to Me and Ziva.

Jethro:Triple Homicide."To Ziva".You need to talk to Leon Vance.I already told him to expect you.

Me and Jethro walk upstairs and i turn around and look at Ziva who is still standing in the basement.

Roxanna:Ziva?.

Ziva:"Turns around".Yes?.

Roxanna:It's good to have you back."Smiles".I've missed you.I wished you could have been there the day Castiella was born.She was so tiny."Chuckles".Pictures are in my office upstairs across from the Nursery.I left them on my desk.

Ziva:"Nods".I am happy for you and Gibbs.For having a child and to soon to be married.

Roxanna:Thank you.

Jethro:Rox we gotta go.

Roxanna:Be right there.

I look at Ziva and she gives me the signal to leave.I leave the basement and i go upstairs to Me and Jethro's bedroom.We get dressed and i go to the nursery kissing Castiella's forehead.

Roxanna:"Whispers".Mama loves you.

Me and Jethro leave to the car after saying our goodbyes.

Roxanna:Leaving her is so hard."Pouts".

Jethro:I know.

Roxanna:If i wasn't such a workaholic Agent i'd stay with her.But i love our job.

Jethro:Me too.

We take off to the crime scene.

*****************************************

We walk into the crime scene and hear Tim and Tony speaking to one of another.And pictures being taken.

Tony:Hey you missed a shot there sidekick.

Tim:I'm not your sidekick Tony.

Tony:And yet you are.

Tim:No i am not because you are not the boss.

Tony:When Gibbs and Roxanna aren't here i'm the boss.

Me and Jethro walk in.

Jethro:Gibbs and Roxanna are here.

Tony:Hey Boss.Welcome back Roxanna."Points to a body on the floor".Marine Staff Sergeant Jeff Ross.He's the one who booked the room.Said it was for a buddy's bachelor party.

Tim:Local LEO's identified him then they called us.Haven't identified the other two yet.

Tony:Still waiting on the Duckman.

Roxanna:"Walks over to the body".Who found him?.

Tony:That would be the stripper.She's in the next room with her manager.

Me and Jethro look at the body on the bed and in the bathroom.

Jethro:"Sighs".Where is Filmore?.

Tim and Tony look at eachother and Me and Jethro smirk knowing she couldn't put up with the boys.We walk into the next room to see the Stripper and her Manager.The Manager speaks up.

???:Finally i've been here since 3am.

Roxanna:You have someplace else you have to be?.

???:Not me."Looks to the girl".But her."Looks to Jethro".Scorpio's my best dancer.Listen i got here a soon a i heard."Holds up his card".Hector Stuckey i'm in the show biz.

Tim:"Takes tweezers taking the card".

Jethro:Okay...Let me hear it.Start at the beginning.Take your time.

Scorpio:Hector gave me the address.

Tim:These guys regular customers?.

Hector:No first timer's.I do a lot of business here.I got a deal with the hotel.Look."Sprays something in a bottle".

Tim:"Sneezes".

Hector:My own cologne it's got my number.Keep it.

Tim:Yeah it's okay i'm gonna pass.

Scorpio:"Crying".I-I met with him.In the lobby in the afternoon.He said he wanted to surprise his friends so...So he gave me a key.I came in through that door and spotted them the way they are now except..."Sniffles". 

Roxanna:Except what?.

Scorpio:I'm pretty sure he had hair when i first met him.

*****************************************

Me and Jethro stand by the body of a man with a bag over on his head that is sitting on the bed with Jimmy standing next to us after laying the man down.

Jethro:Take it off.

Jimmy:"Takes the bag off the body's head".

The guy has no hair.Jimmy walks over to Ducky where a man has his head in a toilet.The man has no hair either.They lift up the man's head together.We hear the body's head bones crack.

Jethro:Duck?.

Ducky:Even the sharpest of razors on a-a shave this close would cause."Looks to Jimmy".Pseudofolliculitis barbae AKA...

Jimmy:"Looks to Jethro and Roxie".Razor Burn.

Ducky:Yeah however note the complete lack of dermabrasive disruption.Whoever did this did so after they were dead.

-Time Skip-

Me,Tony,Tim and Jethro look at the monitor by Jethro's desk.

Tony:Bachelor number one is Marine Staff Sergeant Jeff Ross."Clicks remote".A mechanic on leave from Camp Muchuk in South Korea."Clicks Remote".

Tim:Second Victim.Eric Jurel a civilian.Runs an auctioneering school in DC.

Tony:"Clicks Remote".Guest of honor Alan Sandich a low level file clerk at the Pentagon.

Roxanna:Talk to the fiancee?.

Tim:Uh she's out of town but we are working on getting a hold of her now."Clicks Remote".

Tony:Isn't this weird for you since you both are en-

We give him a look and he stops.

Tony:No criminal records across the board unless if you count egging a church freshmen year of highschool.

Tim:These guys have known each other for a while.

Tony:Why would yo egg a church?.

Jethro:Find out.

Me and Jethro leave the bullpen.

Tim:You got it boss.

*****************************************

Me and Jethro hear Ducky and jimmy talk thru the Autopsy glass.

Jimmy:I've never been to a bachelor party.

Ducky:Really?.How sad.

Jimmy:Well i've been invited.It's just one time i was sick.And another time i had a uh broken leg.

Me and Jethro walk into Autopsy.

Ducky:Well i could tell you stories that would make your hair curl.

Jimmy:Oh go on.

Jethro:No it's better he doesn't.Duck.

Ducky:Oh Jethro can't i tell him about the time when...

Jethro gives him a look with a smirk.

Ducky:Better i don't.Uh i called you down here because Liver Pathology suggested and Abby later confirmed."Picks up paper's".That all three men were drugged prior to their deaths."Hands Jethro the papers".The Champagne.And while Semi-Conscious one was drowned."Points to the body".One Suffocated."Walks behind Jethro pointing to the body & turns to the body Jethro&Roxie are standing next to".And Sergeant Ross here died of a massive Alcohol Poisoning.Likely ingested under duress.

Roxanna:Semi-Conscious?.

Ducky:Very Astute Roxanna.The Killer...

Jethro:Wanted them awake when they died.

Ducky:Which implies a deeper meaning to the ritualistic manner of their deaths.Mr.Palmer here discovered something.

Jimmy:I found an inconsistency in Ross's Military file."Walks up to Jethro with the file".The record states that he sustained an injury during a work related accident on base in Korea."Looks to Jethro".But Dr.Mallard found evidence of a gunshot wound."Shows Jethro and Roxie the wound".

Ducky:Not something i'd expect to see in a work related injury.

Jethro:Falsified the report.

Ducky:A good assumption.


	4. Chapter 4

{NCIS 7X02} {September 29th 2009}

Me and Jethro walk into the bullpen to see Tim messing with the Monitor between Tim and Tony's desks.Me and Jethro walk up behind Tim.As Tim is about to continue messing with the Monitor he turns around seeing Me and Jethro.

Tim:Hey Boss,Roxie.Uh ATM and Traffic Camera's we got a tip that one of our victim's was uh being followed.Thought i'd check on some of the routes he was on.See if we can find out who the tail is.

Jethro:"Makes a swiping motion with his hand".

Tim:Yeah the swiping thing was...

Roxanna:Need to talk to Sergeant Ross's CO in South Korea.

Tim:I'll set it up and..

Jethro:Where's Dinozzo?.

Tim:On a Interview.Alan Sandich's Fiance's back in town.

Tony:"Walks in".And she's already reengaged.Does it remind you of anyone Boss?.

Jethro:How long are you gonna keep making those jokes Dinozzo?.

Tony:I think that was actually the last time.I'm ever gonna make that joke...Sorry.

Tim:She's engaged already?,It's only been 24 hours.

Tony:Not exactly.Check this out.

A video of the woman is shown on the Monitor and she's stripping.

Tim:Wow.

Tony:That's illegal in most states.

I look away to Jethro who looks at me.

Tony:There's parts of Europe you can..."Looks at Jethro and back to the screen".It's bad behavior."Clears throat".This is from Sandich's Bachelor party.

Jethro:Turn it off.

Me and Jethro turn away.

Tony:Yeah that's his real Bachelor Party.Five Months ago.

Jethro sits down at his desk and i sit in a chair next to it.

Tony:When Sandich's Fiancee found the tape she called off the Engagement.She hasn't seen him since.

Tim:Which Means...

Tony:They were all still single.

Roxanna:Second Bachelor Party was just a cover.

Tim:Cover for what?.

*****************************************

Me and Jethro are in MTAC speaking with the CO on the Monitor.

Jestern:Nice to speak to you in person Agent Gibbs and Roxanna.Gibbs i'm sure i'm not the first to say Ooh-Rah.Quite a feat your team pulled off in North Africa.

Jethro:Uh-Huh.

Jestern:Love to hear the details.Come on Gunny.We don't get a lot of action in South Korea.

Jethro:Sergeant Ross you know him?.

Jestern:He's a good man.How can i help?.

Jethro:Accident report you signed said he hurt himself on Base?.

Jestern:He was a flight mechanic.Got his arm caught in a hydraulic.

Roxanna:Really?.Our ME here says it was a gunshot wound.

Jethro:He's pretty smart.You care to revise your report?.

Jestern:"Sighs".I guess i have to.Starting with the fact Ross was actually the biggest bastard i'd ever met.

Jethro:Why would you Falsify a report?.

Jestern:Was trying to avoid a international incident.Ross took two days of leave.Said he was visiting his girl in Seoul.When he came back he'd been shot.

Roxanna:Husband?.

Jestern:That's what he said.I gave him a verbal reprimand and buried it.Geopolitics here are dicey.Not gonna win hearts and minds going after another man's tail.

Jethro:I'm gonna need a revised report.

Jestern:I'll have it on your desk at 0800 tomorrow."Leaves call".

Director Leon Vance walks into MTAC and walks over to me and Jethro looking at him.

Leon:I got something for you to sign."Holds up the papers".Ziva's reinstatement.

Jethro:She passed her first psych eval?.

Leon:She didn't fail let's put it that way.Saleem's men put a world of hurt on her but i think she's viable.

Jethro:What's Eli David think?.

Leon:I got some details to work out.Not gonna try if you don't want her.Or were you hoping i couldn't work out the details so you wouldn't even have to make that call?.

Jethro:I already told you Leon.We need Ziva.

Leon:Yeah...I remember.Well that should make it easy for you."Hands him the papers".

*****************************************

Me and Jethro walk into the bullpen.

Jethro:Sergeant Ross went MIA during a two day leave last month.Find out where he went.

We walk to Jethro's desk.

Tony:In South Korea?.

Jethro gives Tony a look as he sit's down in his chair.

Tony:Okay i'll just make some phone calls."To Tim".Order me some Berlitz CD's.

Tim:Hey Boss i think we've got a way to find out who was tailing Jurel the auction house guy.

We all look at the Monitor as Jethro stands up.

Tony:The red line was Jurel's daily drive before he died.We're looking for cell signal's that were shadowing him.

Tim:It was actually Ziva's idea.

The three of us look at Tim.

Tim:We weren't discussing the case.She just walked by.

Tim's computer beeps and Jethro walk's to it leaning over his shoulder.

Tim:I got a hit.It's a cell phone.Show's up close to Jurel's car several times.

Roxanna:You got a name?.

Tim:That is odd.Cell doesn't have a valid ESN number.It's not registered with any carrier could be black market.

Jethro walks back to Me and Tony at the Monitor.

Tony:It's a burn phone Tim.Just say burn phone.

Jethro:Can you trace it?.

Tim:I can do better than that i can take you right to it.

*****************************************

We arrive to the destination and we park behind a red car.Tim's device is beeping as we get out of Jethro's car.

Tim:It's inside.

We go up to the house and i back Tony.All of us have our gun's in hand.

Jethro:With me McGee.

Me and Tony go up to the door.Tony ready to open the door.

Jethro:On my mark...Go.

We enter the house seeing a guy with a gun.

???:"Whispers".Baltimore Police got two suspects.

I close the front door quietly as Tim and Jethro enter the house.

Tony:"Whispers".NCIS.

???:Got a call.Shot's fired.Partner's got one suspect in the alley.

Tony:Dinozzo.

Roxanna:Roxanna.

Jethro:Gibbs.

???:Shelley...Guessing he's in charge now.

Tony:Good guess.

Jethro gives us the signal to start clearing places and i stand behind Shelley and Tony.

Tony:Is Friendly still on the force?.

Shelley:Retired last year...Dinozzo wait.Are you Tony Dinozzo?.

Tony:Only if i don't owe you money.

Shelley:You don't.Just glad to have you at my back sir.

Shelley enter's a room then Tony and Me.

Shelley:Clear.

Tony:"Whispers".Clear.

Roxanna:"Whispers".Clear."Walks to Tony".

Tony:Jurel's tail was here.He's gone now.

We hear some banging and don't see Shelley.

Tony:Officer Shelley?."Walks to the door trying to open it".It's Locked.

We hear a car start and tires scream.Tony open's the door and we enter.When we enter we see a window open.Jethro walks over to it and picks up a photo from the floor.Tim enter's the room.

Tim:There's nothing in back.Alley was empty.Couldn't find the partner.

Roxanna:That's because he was never here.

Tony:This is Shelley's house.

*****************************************

We process the crime scene taking photo's and looking thru things.

Tony:"Lowered voice".There are three men murdered at a fake Bachelor Party.What were they really doing there?.No one knows.

Tim:"Using a computer".This is definitely the cell that was tailing Jurel.

Jethro:If Shelley was really working a case Baltimore PD doesn't know about it.

Tony:"Lowers voice".Still no one knows.

Jethro:"Slaps him".

Roxanna:"Smiles".

Tony:What we do know is that Shelley was tailing the victims.

Jethro:"Holds up photo's".

Tony:Uh,Found those under the bed.

Jethro:Not Tailing.Targeting.

Tony:Spending a lot of time at airports.

Tim:"Using the computer".Well there's nothing useful on the cell itself but the model retails for over a grand.

Tony:Yeah that's not bad on a cop's salary."Picks up the phone".

Tim:"Turns the screen".We found this on his computer.

Jethro:Suicide Note.

Tim:Rambling say's uh he's sorry doesn't say why.

Tony:We interrupted the second half of a murder-suicide?.

Jethro:Well let's not hang around and find out Dinozzo.

Tony:I will uh contact my buddies at the Baltimore PD see if they know where Shelley was heading."Leaves the room".

Jethro:McGee.

Tim:I'll look into Shelley's back round."Gets up from the chair".See if there's any connection between him and the victims.

Roxanna:And i am going home to check on Castiella.

Jethro:Okay.

*****************************************

I stay home for rest of the case when Jade had to leave to get her daughter from school.As i get a message from Tim saying the case is closed Jethro comes home after Ziva goes to the basement.Jethro walks over to me kissing me then Castiella's forehead.

Roxanna:Ziva's in the basement.

Jethro nods heading down to the basement.


	5. Chapter 5

{October 23rd 2009}

It has been almost 10 Months since i last saw my father and step mother.Castiella is 5 month's old.They never got to meet her yet.Me and Gregory have planned to go to our mother's house.In the process Jethro and me was able to get a weekend off.With Jade and Rowena out of town we have decided to take a trip to Me and Greg's mother's house together.Greg has called her to tell her we are coming over for the weekend.Me and Jethro pack for our family trip.Afterwards we get into the Car leaving for New Jersey to pick Greg up.We get to Greg's apartment.I knock on his door and after hearing a clatter of his cane he answers the door.

Roxanna:Hey bitch let's ride.

Greg:"Laughs locking his door and grabbing his bag".If i'm bitch then your Jerk.

Roxanna:I can live with that.

We walk to the car.Greg get's into the backseat with Castiella.As Jethro drives and many stops and Greg being the person that he is Jethro keep's scolding him.Each time get's harder to contain my laughter.My Fiance scolding my brother the same age as him.

Greg:So Sunshine tell me.How's things at NCIS?.

Roxanna:Eventful.

Greg:How so?.

Roxanna:That's for Jet to tell you Sherlock.

Greg:So Gibbs How's NCIS?.

Jethro:"Turns on the radio".

Roxanna:There's your answer Gregie.

Greg:I was actually trying to be nice.

Roxanna:Fine.Jethro took a sniper shot at a guy in South Korea last month.

Greg:Really?.So exciting."Sarcastically".

Roxanna:Work tough again?.

Greg:Always...Figured out how you want to confront mom?.

Roxanna:I've been thinking.

Greg:What's the plan?.

Roxanna:Go with the flow.

Jethro:"Smirks".

-Flashback 10 months ago-

Roxanna leaves the bathroom over hearing Gloria.

Gloria:Jethro when she graduated college.At her graduation party.John.Her step father made us leave.He kept her from us.But we wanted to keep her safe so we obeyed him and we left on a world tour.5 months ago we learn't he passed away.We packed up our things and decided to take one last trip.To Paris where we met.We came back here knowing Her.Greg and Blythe were safe.That we were safe to be back in her life.

Ken:John was abusive to the three of them.He made Greg the man he is today.I was with Blythe for 9 years behind John's back.He knew about it.The kids just think that i was with Blythe just for one night after meeting at a park.We did meet at a park but years before Roxanna was born.

Jethro:Why are you telling me this?.

Gloria:Because...Your the father of her child.You are her boyfriend and when we tell her.You need to know how to help her.

Roxanna:"Walks over".I don't need help."Grabs her jacket".What i needed was the truth.You both lied to me.Elaine we are sorry but we have something to tend to.I'll pay for the meal."Puts an 100 dollar bill on the counter".Keep the change."Puts a 30 dollar bill on Ken and Gloria's table".For a taxi.

-Flashback ends-

Greg:When's the last time you spoke to your father?.

Roxanna:About 10 month's ago...Jethro speaks to him over phone and update each other on things.

Greg:I wonder why they stayed together so long.They could have gotten married and not bring John into our lives.

Roxanna:I've wondered that too Greg.But as you once told me."Like the Philosopher Jagger once said.You can't always get what you want".

Greg:"Snorts".Now i see how it is.Using my own words against me.

Roxanna:What sister would i be if i didn't?.

Jethro,Me and Greg all laugh.We arrive into mom's town as we ride thru the town Me and Greg tell Jethro about some of the places and stories from our childhood.We arrive at Mom's house and get out of the car.Jethro collects our bags as i hold Castiella and walk up to Mom's door.Gregory knocks on the door and Mom opens it.

Blythe:Oh there's my babies."Hugs Roxie and Greg".And oh my grand baby."Kisses Castiella's forehead".

Roxanna,Greg:Hey Mom.

Jethro walks up to the door carrying our bags with him and he put one of them down and shakes Me and Greg's Mother's hand.He picks up the bag again.

Jethro:Ms.House.

Blythe:How many times do i have to tell you Jethro.Call me Blythe.Now you three come on in.

We walk into the house and Castiella looks all over the place as Jethro puts our bags down.

Blythe:Drinks are in the kitchen.Roxanna how about you take your fiance to your bedroom.Me and Gregory can watch Castiella.

I hand Castiella over to Mom and kiss Castiella's forehead.I smile at Mom and walk with Jethro to upstairs.When we arrive to the bedroom hallway's i direct Jethro to my bedroom i had when i visited.We walk in seeing a lot of my old things.My wooden bed frame is still intact along with my photos with me and some friends on the wall over my desk.Jethro places the bags down at the foot of my bed closing the door behind him.

Roxanna:My old room hasn't changed a bit."Smiles".

I walk over to my closet seeing my old cardboard boxes and i pull them out of the closet and bring them over to Jethro.

Roxanna:Maybe it's time i pack everything in my room up.Put it in my office back home.

Jethro:Perhaps.

Roxanna:But first there is one thing i need.

Jethro:nd what is that?.

Roxanna:Well you know."Puts her hands on his chest".Mom,Greg and Cas are down stairs.

Jethro:Yeah..."Leans in".

Roxanna:I'm sure they won't mind if we...Take some time for ourselves."Winks".

Jethro:Hmm-Mmm.

Roxanna:And pack up the room."Pulls away".

Jethro:You minx."Grabs her arm".

Roxanna:"Chuckles leaning into Jethro kissing him".

Jethro:Your gonna pay for that.

Roxanna:I'm willing too."Winks".

Jethro:"Chuckles kissing her".

*****************************************

Me and Jethro walk downstairs 10 minutes later and walk into the kitchen where Greg and Mom are sitting at a table while Castiella is in her carrier on the table.

Greg:Thought we would have to get a search party.

Roxanna:Gregory Jace Vincent House...You don't make fun of Mom's house.

Greg:Who said i was making fun of the house?.

Blythe:Gregory stop teasing your sister.

Jethro:And i thought you were the only tease in the family.

Roxanna:"Winks".Get it from the queen of tease.

Blythe:"Laughs".I sure do hope you got something from me underneath all that personality of your father.

Roxanna:"Smiles".

Greg:Speaking of Kendal.Isn't there something you would like to tell us Mom?.

Blythe:"Shakes head".No...Why do you ask?.

Roxanna:About 10 months go Papa and Gloria visited me after 21 years.I was walking out of the bathroom and i over heard Jethro,Papa and Gloria talking.Gloria said John made them leave after my college Grad party.Papa said he was dating you for 9 years behind John's back he said you did meet at a park but years before i was born.

Blythe:"Stands up".John wanted to keep it a secret.

Roxanna:John was an abuser.He was a narc.He wanted control.Not just over you and Greg but me as well.

Blythe:I loved him...I listened to him.

Roxanna:You were scared of him...Mom."Hugs her".You don't need to be scared of him anymore.He's dead.Your safe.

Blythe:All of his things are in his office.I'm ready to get rid of it.

Roxanna:I'll help.

Greg:"Stands up".Me too.

Jethro:Me three.

Blythe:"Smiles".I'll watch the grand baby...And make Coffee.

Roxanna:Jethro brought his special blend.

Jethro leaves grabbing his Coffee grounds and hands it to Mom when he comes back.

Greg:Let's get this show on a road shall we?.

Roxanna:Tall guys first.

Greg:Oh ha-ha."Leaves into the office".

The three of us pack up Johns office for 3 hours.As Greg and Jethro takes the boxes of his things out of the house i see there is one more thing we haven't emptied.One of his cabinet's that is locked with a code pin device on it.Greg and Jethro walk in as i bend down putting in John's Date Of Birth and it unlocks.

Roxanna:His birthday is the pin."Opens the doors".

As i open the doors i see 2 boxes of letters.All addressed to me.I take the boxes out from the cabinet and bring them to the kitchen.

Roxanna:He hid these letters from me.

I go thru the letters seeing they are all from my Father and Step Mother.I tear up as i open the letter's.Jethro puts his hand on my shoulder as i read one box of letter's.40 letter's in the box in total.The second box of letter's Greg counts up telling me there are 40 letter's in the second box.The date the letters stop at is October 3rd 2006.I show Jethro.

Roxanna:The day of your second day back after quitting..."Cries".John kept my own father from me!.

Jethro brings me in for a hug as i cry into his chest.

Roxanna:That...You know what.

Blythe:Castiella isn't 5 yet she won't remember if you swore.

Roxanna:But when she talks she can repeat it.

Jethro:How about we go for a walk?.

Roxanna:"Nods".

Me and Jethro leave the house after kissing Castiella's forehead we walk into town.As we walk we talk about my last visit and other topics.As we are walking hand in hand we her my name being called.

???:Roxanna!...Roxanna!.

We turn around to see an old friend of mine named Marla Joyce Dawson.

Roxanna:Marla.

Marla:Why didn't you tell me you were visiting?."Smiles".We have so much to talk about!.

Roxanna:Jethro this is Marla an old friend of mine.

Marla:Excuse me i may be 45 but i'm not that old!.

Roxanna:Okay Jethro this is a YOUNG friend of mine.

Jethro:"Chuckles".

Marla:It's been 9 years.No Calls and No Texts.

Roxanna:I've been busy with work.

Marla:I have a feeling that's not all.

Roxanna:Me and Jethro have a 5 month old daughter and we are engaged."Shows Marla her ring".

Marla:"Grins".A little bundle of joy at home and a wedding on the way.

Roxanna:"Nods".

Jethro:I'll let you both talk.I'll be in the park."Starts walking away".

Roxanna:"Grabs his arm".Nuh-uh-uh this is supposed to be our time.

Marla:"Laughs".She must keep you busy...God knows she did with Darren.

Jethro:Ah...So you were always like this?."Smirks".

Roxanna:More mature than back then now.


End file.
